Fushigi Keero
by Hwa
Summary: A Fushigi Yuugi main plot, couplings include SS, TT, and many more, flames may be accepted as long as you SIGN it.
1. Beginnings

**Fire: MUWHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

**Tomoyo:whimpers**

**Fire:UUAnyone who wants to take her away.....BE MY GUEST!!!!!!**

**Fire: If I get at least 10 reviews for LA by Oct. I will make a happy ending for it, if not, well..........**

**Tomoyo:HE WILL KILL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!**

**Audience:OO**

**Fire: Do not worry, she was lying, I would only not make a sequel for it, K....K!!!**

**Fire: This fic has the main plot of Fushigi Yuugi and some dementedness from me, so i recommend reading and/or watching Fushigi Yuugi before this.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own CCS,FY........**

**ten hours laterthe country of Brazil, and all things pink.**

**Fushigi Keero**

**by Fire-san**

**Chap. 1:Beginnings**

"No! Come back pizza!", Sakura screamed as she ran towards a moving pizza. "Kinomoto.....Kinomoto....KINOMOTO!!!!!", Sakura sat up alarmed while the whole class giggled. "Would you care to explain WHY you interrupted the whole class?!", the teacher shouted in Sakura Kinomoto's ear, literally.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, everyone daydreams sometime or another." her friend Tomoyo Daidouji (Me thinks I spelt that wrong.....YEPP!!) comferted her as they made their way to the library to study for high school entrance exams. "All I know is if I don't get into a good high school my whole world will come tumbling down", whined Sakura as they sat down at a table near the forbidden book section. "Well maybe reading ROMANCE novels will help clear your mind", as Sakura groaned.

"Um......Tomoyo? This book is in Mandarin Chinese....I can't read it for you". Sakura stated Sakura as she opened an old, tattery book. Tomoyo leaned towards the book as a bright light formed from the text. "HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE?!" before they could even look away they disappeared in the light.

When they woke up they were in a traditional chinese palace. "Who goes there?!" a mysterious person came up behind them, both of them blushed a red that could blind anybody.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**Fire:Well......I'm sorry if this is too short for anybodies liking but I'm just a little BLEH today, further chapters will most likely be longer.**

**Voice: PUDDING!!!!!**

**Fire: O no......Kero managed to escape the dungeons of his mind.....I will update and R/R with the exception of flames which will be punished by having Kero raiding your refridgerator and those flames include my friends....this one Btch flamed Fallen-spirit aka Wei-san saying that she was using hw as an excuse, the person's name is Sakura85730973 or something like that.....So be cool and stay in school!runs away**


	2. Meetings

**Fire: I am back and better than beforeshineysorry whoever i borrowed that saying from. So anyways I'm back and I promise this is going to be long enough to satisfy the critics.shows Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran**

**Fire: So what did you guys think of my fic su?**

**Sakura: Well I personally love the plot, but these two.........**

**Eriol and Syaoran: YOU DIDN'T PUT US IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Fire: Sorry onii-chan and Eriol, but the first chapter was a prologue.**

**Disclaimer:Why should I even bother writing I do not own CCS or FY when nobody sues anybody on looks around RIGHT?!**

**Fushigi Keero**

**Chap. 2: Meetings**

Our two adventurers gazed up to see a man who seemed shady in appearance. He had a long Chinese-style braid (no idea what they are called) which was a dark brown and the rest of his hair was messily on top of his head some of it shading his eyes from view. He wore dark green pants and a tank top only both looked older in style terms. The reason both girls were blushing was because this man carried a handsome look and somewhat gentleman manners that could make any girl fall for him.

"Umm..........well hello I'm Tomoyo and she's points in a chibi way Sakura.... what's your name?" (Okay before I tell you who it is....if you don't know then, and I quote from the author of Drive Me Crazy......HELLO SAKURA!). The character replied with a smirk followed by a smirk followed by looking up and showing his AMBER eyes (hello again Sakura...) "The name's Xiao Ling, and may I ask what are you doing in the Guo Wang's palace?!". They looked around and indeed found that they were in somewhat of a royalty's palace with golden statues and all they browsed about with Syaoran until the palace started to shake violently. " WHAT was that?!" Syaoran remarked when the shaking stopped. "Um...... that was my stomach..." Sakura stated and pointed as Tomoyo and Syaoran sweat dropped. So they searched for food until they came by a feast fit for a king, literally.

"Oh hello kawaii little descandent, and my what beautiful Nu Shi you have found." As they looked back they saw the king the feast was fit for. He had a shade of blue in his hair that was subtle yet it could catch your eye. Speaking of eyes, he had matching sapphire eyes that was masked by dainty (teeheeheeeheee....I said dainty...) spectacles. combined even without his royal garbs (teeheeheeeheee....I said garbs...) he was handsome anyway. At that moment Tomoyo was embraced (teeheeheeeheee....I said embraced...) with a bright aura and with that, Tomoyo disappeared. "My.... I think this Nu Shi may be the Nu Mu Shi...." the man said in a calm tone (teeheeheeeheee....I said tone...).

Later Sakura found out that the Guo Wang's name was Eriol and what exactly what a Nu Mu Shi was. "So you're saying that I'm supposed to gather seven _stars of Clow_ to save the world from great Mo Gui?" Sakura pondered as Eriol nodded solemnly. "Yes, and you already found two of them, me, and my kawaii little decandent." At that, Syaoran Got up in fury. "YOU MEAN THIS TAO YAN GUI IS THE NU MU SHI AND NOT THE FAIR TOMOYO?!" at that Sakura got up and ran. She was alaways ok with the fact that Tomoyo was the prettier of the two, but now, when she felt great warmth towards someone, she buried herself in fury and ran towards a lake and fell in, and not knowing how to swim, she certainly was going to drown.....

To Be Continued.......

**Fire: So sorry I didn't keep my promise, but don't sue....teeheeheeeheee....I said sue... **

**muffin tin boinks on his head**

**Fire: X-X**

**Tomoyo: YAY! WE ARE FREE KERO!!!**

**Kero: I want my cupcakes back.......**

**Tomoyo:O-O O well, R/R Fire's story and no flames unless you want Fire to manipulate them back at you!**


	3. Disappearances

**Fire: Konnichiwa! Hola! Aloha....**

**Syaoran: aww shaddup!**

**Fire: It's been a LONG while since I updated, this chap. Is not in the place where Sakura is, but where Tomoyo and all the normal peoples are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, FY, and recently added.... TSURASA SU (see profile) (confetti is dropped but only crickets heard) okay then.....**

**Chap. 3: Disappearances**

**By Fire **

I walked down the corridor from the middle school to the library that connected the high school, middle school, and elementary school. I was supposed to help Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san find a romance book for their book report. Being Sakura's little brother, I'm supposed to help with this stuff. Being second only to Tomoyo in romance-obsessed also entitled to make sure they did good on choosing a good book.

When I entered the library I saw Tomoyo sprawled on the floor and a medical crew examining her. "She fainted and had a mild heart attack" I looked up to see Kurogane, one of my only friends. "Really?! But then where's Sakura?!" I was in shock as Kurogane explained. "Tomoyo found one of the ribbons she was wearing before she... _disappeared_."

I went to the hospital with Tomoyo and Kurogane, making sure they would be alright. While I sat in a chair in the waiting room, I tied the limp red ribbon no pun intended on my wrist; I examined the book Tomoyo was reading before the disappearance. I knew some mandarin Chinese, due to a project on non-Latin based language project I did last year in 7th grade. All I could make out was:

_An alienated girl came to the world of Four Deities;_

_She fell in love with the oni;_

_Tragically, the girl's friend came and seduced the oni;_

_Soon they became enemies............_

"Tomoyo's gone!!!!" I sat up and saw a bright flash.......

I opened my eyes and saw it..... The World of the Four Deities! How I knew what it was I have no idea, but suddenly it felt like I was ....drowning! I knew how to swim, but Sakura didn't, and suddenly, I felt myself fading...

Sakura opened her eyes to se an older boy looking from above her.... The only problem, his eyes were closed. "Ummmmm.....hello?" "Hello! My name's Yamakazi Takashi! You don't look familiar... oh well let's get you back to the palace!" And with that she was gone.

TBC!!!!!!!!

**Tomoyo: I HATE YOU!!!**

**Fire: Why?**

**Tomoyo: BECAUSE THERE WAS NO ROMANCE!!!**

**Fire: Oh well, btw, Kurogane is from Tsurasa SU lol, bye bye!!!**


End file.
